The Quest for Revenge
by PancakesRGood
Summary: Percy has no options. His mother is dead. His father is a dead-beat jerk that left. He needs to get away. From Gabe. Full of hate, how will Percy make Gabe suffer in the future? First story, AU. Poseidon isn't Percy's dad. Non-Percabeth. Cursing may be implemented in the future.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Main POV-**

The rain pounded down on me, soaking my worn clothes and chilling me to the bone. I'm starving, tired, and full of hatred. My name is Percy Jackson, and I've had enough of the crappy life I've lived so far.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_Flashback_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Mr. Brunner, my favorite teacher, had just announced that we were going to go on a field trip next week. He said that the location was a secret, but that we would all love it. He was staring right at me as he said it. By that time, I had not wanted to go, as I had a bad rep for field trips, but I knew that I had to because when Mr. Brunner says you're going to love something and he looks at you, you know you're going to love it. As he was going over the information on what to bring and all that, I kind of zoned out, staring at the clock and dreading the moment when we had go home. But then he finally said something that caught my attention. He said that we had to get a permission slip signed in order to go. That would cause some trouble. The bell rang right then, and I sprinted "home" or whatever you call a place you're forced to live, fearing that Gabe would beat me again. As I slowly entered my house, quiet as can be, I hoped against hope that Gabe would be asleep. Glancing around, I looked at the couch and saw him lying there with his eyes closed, probably knocked out from drinking too much. I tiptoed to my room, but because life hates me, I stepped on one of the many creaky floorboards, waking Gabe up. And you do not want to wake Gabe up. You see, Gabe is my step-dad, because my real dad was a jerk and after knocking up my mom, he abandoned us. When I was only three, she passed and I was left with my dead-beat step-dad. So anyways, Gabe was awake and angry. He looked around, searching for the person that woke him up. He quickly spotted me, and that's when I noticed something in his hand. It was shiny, though smudged with grime from Gabe's hand, and he handled it carefully. Wait a second, Gabe _never _handles _anything_ carefully. That's when I knew it was a pistol. Crap. He smiled cruelly and slowly raised the gun. I had to act fast, knowing that he was totally drunk and would definitely shoot. Everything seemed to slow down as I launched myself towards Gabe, and wrestled him for control over the gun. My muscles were tiring, even if hyped up on adrenaline and I knew I was going to lose. Before he could overpower me, I saw an opening and kneed his privates as hard as I could. His grip loosened, and I was able to pry the gun from his hand. As he lay on the floor, clutching his privates, I quickly stole his wallet, and ran as far and fast away as possible. Like I said before, life hates me, and so it started to rain._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_End_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As I slowed to take a break, I darted under a tree to give me some protection from the rain, and took out Gabe's wallet. I had not seen it earlier, but to my surprise, it was stuffed with cash he must have won from poker games. I had always wondered where he got the money to drink. I looked around, trying to catch my bearings, and realized I must have ran close to two miles. I realized then, that I still had the pistol in my hand. At that moment, my gang life started.

_Two Years Later_

Breath, in, out, in, out. I had to keep breathing. I had just been shot in the upper thigh and there was still a vengeful gang on my trail. We were at an abandoned train station, so I dove for cover behind a half-broken train-car. Waiting, but without hope I would come out alive. Bullets sprayed dirt up from around me and I was totally screwed. Even if I picked off the rest of them, I would still bleed to death. I took out my trusted Desert Eagle, the first gun I got after discarding Gabe's old pistol, and returned fire. _Crack_, One bullet, one down. I was still able to shoot straight, even if wounded. _Crack_, two bullets, two down. By this point, my head started to spin and I was starting to lose too much blood. _Crack_, three bullets, three down. I was barely conscious and the ground beside me was soaked and stained red by my blood. _Crack_, I didn't even see if the bullet made it's mark before my vision turned black. I could only hope I took out all four of the gang members.

**Mystery POV-**

I sighed, 'That boy just can't stay out of trouble can he? I had promised his father I would keep him safe though.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_Flashback_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_"You know I can't do that. It's against the Ancient Laws." I said stony-faced. I stared at the pleading face of the god under my command. "Please, and no it isn't, only _I _can't look over him, not you. And just look at him. It's killing me, just standing by and watching what Gabe is doing to him." He showed me a hidden Iris Message of a five year old boy, bloodied and beaten, with bruises and scars all over his body. "Alright, but you owe me." I relented._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_End_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

That was five years ago.

**Percy POV-**

Ugh, I woke up with my head throbbing, and my thigh on fire. Considering I wasn't dead, I guessed my final bullet did hit. I gave a quick glance at my thigh, and seeing that it was okay, I started to get up. Wait, wahhh? I did a double take, looking at my thigh again. Perfectly fine. "Uhhhhhh..." was all I got out as I gave it an experimental bend. If anything, it was better than ever. Not that I was complaining or anything, but last I checked, I was just shot there. Whatever, it was nothing to cry about. I was just happy I'm not lying dead in a pool of my own blood. It had happened to me before, but only when I was severely hurt and in risk of dying. I stood up, reloaded my Desert Eagle, and stretched my legs. Looking at the sun, I judged that I had been out for about seven hours, and it was getting dark. I was about to walk off, when I heard loud, rough breathing. A girl. I dove back behind the train-car and held my breath. The girl, probably around my age, ten, promptly fell over on her side, sleeping, maybe unconscious. I quickly rushed over, examining her for wounds. Ah, crap. She had a huge slash across her back. I couldn't just leave her here, so I performed the little First Aid I knew and hoped for the best. I assumed it was from a monster claw. Over the years, I had run into several monsters, one eyed aggressive freaks, snake women with serpentine bodies, and other monstrosities. They seemed to only be hurt by my silver pocket knife. Even an M16 to the face didn't faze them, it didn't even _hit_ them. I had earned my share of wounds, and learned First Aid to save my life. The girl looked in no condition to move, so I figured we would have to camp out on the train tracks, so I camouflaged one as best as possible and hauled the girl in. Just then it hit me how beautiful she was. She had midnight black hair, even if a little knotted with clumps of dirt and twigs. Her skin was fine porcelain, although bruised and cut. She looked so frail and fragile. But all thoughts of that erased as soon as she woke up forty minutes later.

**Girl POV (You've Probably Guessed Who It Is (Not Annabeth, so don't get pissed about her hair color))**

As soon as I woke up, I didn't know where I was, or how I got here. I looked around and noticed that I was in a camouflaged train-car. Alone. And lying on a jacket. That wasn't mine. I bolted onto my feet and almost jumped through the non-existent roof when a voice said, "So, Sleeping Beauty awakes." from behind me. I swiveled around, ready to fight. To my surprise, there was a boy around my age cleaning a Desert Eagle with a dirty rag. "Who are you and what's your name?" I asked, fiercely glaring into his pitch black eyes.

**End of Chapter 1**

**So, I know I don't have any popularity on this site yet, but I hope anyone who stumbles across this story likes it. Huge thanks to my beta. Lemme know if I should continue. Will have chapter 2 posted before two days are up.**

**CHAPTERLY QUESTION: What phrase did Rick Riordon use to tell the readers that Percy ditched Grover at the subway when Grover had to go to the bathroom? Two words, one colon. Good Luck**


End file.
